


Lust Is My Favourite Deadly Sin

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Catholic, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Forbidden Love, Oral Sex, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Что он вообще здесь забыл? Регулярно таскает церковный кагор, не прочь ущипнуть за самые интересные места хорошеньких сестер, а то и вовсе зажать где-нибудь в углу / What did he even forget here? Regularly steals the Cahors wine, does not mind giving the pretty sisters a pinch on the most interesting places, or even making out somewhere in the corner.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 46
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Lust Is My Favourite Deadly Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Автора можно найти в [твиттере](https://twitter.com/pleasecensorr).  
> The artist can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasecensorr).


End file.
